Sisters
by NightcatMau
Summary: Some old Tanith and Valkyrie stories, reposted by reader request. And yes a sisterly relationship here. Will be some Valduggery and Ganith here and there as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Valkyrie, Ghastly, or Skulduggery. Val is about 28 here, story is in her point of view. There isn't much plot here, just cute babies.

* * *

Ghastly and Skulduggery were out of town and Tanith and I were getting some much-needed catching up time. We sat on the couch in her apartment talking about married life, when Tanith brought up the babies. "Dathùil and Breá seem to have taken to one another, look at that." She cooed. I looked and it was a sight to melt any mother's heart. Dathùil was cuddled up next to Breá fast asleep. The two were fast friends, and always enjoyed seeing one another.

Even though Skulduggery had been worried I'd pointed out that Dathùil adored Breá, and she had loved him from the instant she saw him as well. If she could tell skeletons were different from other people, she clearly didn't mind.

The babies seemed to feel us watching and Dathùil raised a sleepy head in my direction, his eye sockets begging to be held. I picked him up gently, laughing softly as I remembered my father once saying you scruffed babies by the neck like kittens. Dathùil squealed happily, settling in, somehow blinking the eyes he didn't have at me, and I was lost in that sweet face for the longest time. I gently stroked the delicate facial bones, then brought him up closer, kissing his tiny skull. He giggled, reaching up to grab my hair.

"Hey, Mister. How are you today?" I asked. I didn't expect an answer of course. I looked over to see Tanith feeding Breá. I enjoyed watching them, but it was nice having a baby that didn't eat or need changed. Of course he didn't sleep much either, but Skulduggery was good at singing him to meditation.

"How is Ghastly holding up?" I teased.

"He's fine, he actually loves the late night feedings, and I've had to convince him Breá is safer in her crib. He even wanted her crib in our room, can you imagine?"

"Oh, don't even suggest that to Skulduggery. They say we women are overly protective. I had to make him go with Ghastly, and the whole time he just got more and more worked up. I honestly thought with his attention span he'd get bored with Dathùil, but he adores his son."

"You're underestimating him again, sis. You know he wanted children with you so badly. Dathùil is a Godsend to both of you. To be honest, I couldn't believe it when Ghastly called me that day and told me you'd taken him."

Dathùil sat up slightly and fixed me with a stare. There were times when I swore he understood what was going on around him. I thought he COULD tell what was going on so I spoke to him. "Hush, Dathùil. You know I love you. You are my son, and I adore you. Aunty Tanith is right though. I never wanted any babies, until I saw you. You look so much like your father, I can get over it." I stroked his face softly as I spoke, and at the mention of his father, he got upset. So he did understand something at least. He was never a baby to cry, but he was giving me his equivalent.

I dug out my mobile, thankfully Skulduggery answered on the first ring. "Valkyrie, what is it? Is Dathùil all right?"

"He's fine, Skulduggery but he wants to speak to you. Here, I'll put him on." I held the receiver close to where Dathùil's ears would have been and watched his expression change as his father's velvety voice reached him. Skulduggery soothed and praised his son, then raised his voice slightly so I would speak to him again. "Valkyrie?"

"Yes?"

"We're coming home, don't be angry but we couldn't concentrate. We already have replacements on the way. You aren't angry, are you?"

"No Skulduggery, I'm not angry and we've both missed you. Though I thought the two of you would last longer than four hours. Come home, we want you to." Skulduggery sighed in relief and was going to ring off, but I could hear Ghastly talking to him. I shook my head and handed the phone over to Tanith who had just finished feeding Breá. She assured Ghastly that Breá was fine, and to come home because he was loved and wanted. She rang off and we couldn't look at each other without smiling.

* * *

Several hours later I was back home with Skulduggery who had taken Dathùil as soon we'd gotten inside. He traced the bony features that so resembled his own with a skeletal finger. He spoke softly, lovingly to his son. "I missed you so much, Dathùil. You and your mother both." He paused to shoot me a beseeching glance and I abandoned my book to go sit next to him. "You and your mother are my entire Universe now. Four hours was far too long to be gone, even if I did spend a lot of it shopping."

"You went shopping?"

"Yes, Ghastly and I knew the babies could use some new things. Some toys, and clothes and the like."

I didn't say a word. I let Skulduggery overindulge Dathùil because he needed to. His son was the center of his Universe when he wasn't devoting his time to me. Six months in and he still couldn't get enough of Dathùil. At last he saw how sleepy his son was and took him to his crib so he could meditate.

* * *

That night Skulduggery held me stroking my hair softly as we lay in our bed. I could tell he wanted to talk about something, but wouldn't. I knew him enough by now however to know what it was. "I was happy you came home, you know. I missed you, so did Dathùil. I mentioned you and he sat up looking for you, I swear. Should a baby his age even be able to sit up?"

"He sat up? I wish I saw that."

"I'm sure he'll do it again tomorrow."

"I know, but still. Valkyrie, I know I've been underfoot for a half a year now, and I don't want you angry with me, but I don't want to go back to work, not yet."

"Then don't go back."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! You act like I've been suffering the last six months when I can't recall ever having been this happy outside of the day we were married. God, Skulduggery, I'd keep you home forever if I could, but I thought you wanted to get out of the house and back to work."

"I'll admit that was our plan, but we just weren't ready yet. Ghastly has never had a family, so he resigned as an Elder to be with Tanith and Breá. I, I never had a child last this long-"

"Oh, Skulduggery! Dathùil is safe, you know he is! But you want him in here tonight, don't you?" Skulduggery nodded. I sighed, knowing one night would lead to many nights, but Skulduggery was clearly upset and needed both of us with him. "But he stays in the crib." I said, and Skulduggery was happily out and back, wheeling the crib in gently.

Dathùil seemed to enjoy the ride and looked at his father in awe. He held out his skeletal arms, and Skulduggery happily picked him up, purring something I couldn't catch in Gaelic. He rocked him slightly, the looked at me hopefully. "Fine, yes, bring him to bed, but he has to stay up near the pillows. I don't want him getting rolled on. You know it isn't safe for a baby to be in bed with adults, right?"

"But they always did it in my family. He'll be safe. See? He likes being here." Dathùil promptly crawled down from his position of the pillows and onto his father's chest. Skulduggery put a protective hand on him, cooing softly. He cocked his head at me and I shut out the light before I went to him, putting my head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him below Dathùil. Skulduggery looped a protective arm around me and I felt him relax.

We fell asleep that way, and I awoke briefly at dawn with Dathùil cuddled on my chest and Skulduggery nuzzled into me, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I couldn't recall being that happy in months so I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke there was a video from Tanith on my mobile. She filmed Ghastly with Breá and the sight was heart warming. Ghastly held his daughter in his arms, his large, strong boxer's hands tender with her. His face was serene, and you could bee how this man few woman would have thought of as an ideal father because of his scars made an ideal one. I realized as Tanith walked into the shot she had hidden her mobile somewhere.

Ghastly looked at her happily and drew her into a kiss, then led her to the couch. He wandered out of the shot but soon came back with tea and a bottle of formula. The video ended, and I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Yeah, not exactly action-packed but these were meant to be fluffish one-shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Motherhood**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith or Valkyrie, Ghastly, or Skulduggery. Before you ask, no, Ghastly's mom wasn't named as of book seven. Val is about 28 here. Tanith is of course back and Remnant free. Because I have mad Jean Luc Picard skills and said 'Make it so'. This story takes place shortly before Chapter 1. Thanks to **Morrigan Queen of Shadows **for reviewing!

* * *

Valkyrie stood in Tanith and Ghastly's apartment, admiring the newborn. "Hey, little cutie." She cooed, tickling the newborn softly under the chin. She looked up at Tanith, whose motherly pride shone in her eyes. "What's her name?"

"We picked out Breá for Ghastly's mother."

"That's wonderful, sis. What's it like, being a mom?" She asked wistfully.

Tanith smiled. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world. I thought I'd hate being tied down, or resent giving up my time, but from the first moment I saw her, she became my everything. She had to be, since Ghastly fainted in the delivery room."

The women laughed. Valkyrie had never wanted kids, not ever, and Skulduggery seemed more than happy to go with it, though to be honest, they never talked about it, ever. She didn't see the point as there was no magic to give them a child. Skulduggery never mentioned adoption, though she noticed that if they were walking in a park or other place where children gathered, he'd sigh. She stayed a while longer, fussing over mother and child, then left for home. Skulduggery and Ghastly were away on a case together, but she could use the time to think.

* * *

Several weeks later, the men were back and Skulduggery was off on some piece of work Ghastly had insisted he needed to do alone. Valkyrie's mobile rang. Ghastly.

"Valkyrie? Could you come to the Sanctuary alone? I've already given Skulduggery busywork so he won't know. I need to ask you something."

"Of course. I'll get a taxi." Twenty minutes later she walked into Ghastly's office and stopped. To one side there was a black wicker bassinet. Black tule hung down over it, and Valkyrie thought she heard a faint cooing sound.

She walked towards the bassinet, intrigued. Inside was a baby, but entirely swaddled in a black blanket. Valkyrie frowned, parting the tule to uncover the baby, but Ghastly's voice stopped her.

"Do you love Skulduggery?"

"What? Of course."

She reached again for the baby, and again Ghastly stopped her. "That particular baby is fine like that. Did you know sorcerers can live for thousands of years?"

"Yes."

"Did you also know if two of them fall in love and marry at such an advanced age that the baby can come out...different?"

"Yes, I did. Don't tell me they abandoned him, or should I say her?"

"No, the parents tragically died in a car crash. They requested the baby be sent here, but we aren't an orphanage. He'll be sent to one soon if we can't find a home. I haven't even dared to ask anyone. I wouldn't ask you either, but I know Skulduggery wants children with you."

"What?"

"He's mentioned it several times. He simply feels not being a real man he shouldn't even ask you. That you'd never want children from him, not as a skeleton at any rate."

Valkyrie felt her temper flare. "Of all the thickheaded things! He never mentioned a word. It's true I don't want children, I'm too self-centered."

"I thought that's what you'd say. You can go." Valkyrie would have gone, but at that moment the baby cooed and a little skeletal hand reached out to her. She blinked, parting the tule, reaching down automatically, and picking the skeletal baby up.

The baby turned it's skull into her, cooing and clinging for dear life with one bony fist, and Valkyrie felt her heart melt. "He's beautiful." She breathed. She reached down and gently stroked the tiny skull with a mother's touch. The baby giggled and squirmed in her grip, then settled closer, seeming to fall asleep. She stood enraptured, cooing softly.

She realized Ghastly was looking at her, and blushed. But she couldn't put the baby back, couldn't leave him alone and cold to face what would be a horror of being shunted from place to place because of his looks, which she found lovely. The idea that somebody might neglect and not love him brought tears to her eyes, and she realized her was her son now, as much as if he had been born to her. Ghastly had come over, collapsed the bassinet down for carrying and set it on his desk.

"I thought you might want him. He's yours, for the taking, there are no papers to sign, since he's not considered a real baby."

Valkyrie's head came up sharply. "Who said that about my son?"

Ghastly held up his hands helplessly. "Unfortunately that's how the foster system views him. Truth be told, they were planning on burying his with his parents."

"What?" Valkyrie hissed, securing the baby back in the basinet.

"Foolish, but true. I wasn't considered a real baby either, so I know what he must feel like. Not that I remember being a baby, but I distinctly remember my childhood. I wasn't going to tell you that unless you wanted him, but I can see you two are fast friends."

Valkyrie nodded, fighting back the tears of fierce pride that threatened to spill from her eyes. "He's as fine a son as I could hope for." Was all she could manage.

Ghastly called a taxi and soon they were home. Skulduggery's car was there. He greeted her at the door, eyeing the basinet.

"We're running a daycare now, are we?"

"Not exactly. He's ours. Ghastly didn't think you'd mind."

Skulduggery looked at her. "What happened to the woman who didn't want children?"

"He used his baby magic on me." She replied, smiling. "Have a look."

Skulduggery took the bassinet and went into the living room with it, setting it on the floor with exaggerated care, folding his long legs up to sit in front of it. The baby cooed, but he paused with his skeletal hands on the tule. "Valkyrie, I'm not even looking if you're not sure."

"I'm sure, one look was all it took. He's a sneaky baby, I think he takes after you."

Skulduggery gave an amused snort and parted the tule. He undid the blanket and gave a small gasp of surprise. Valkyrie had come to sit down beside him, and smiled. "Well, are you going to pick your son up or not?"

Skulduggery turned to her, looking like every holiday he'd missed in over four hundred years had come at once, and kissed her. He then lifted out the small bundle, and the baby cooed sleepily. He held the baby for the longest time, switched to a purring Gaelic Valkyrie couldn't follow. The new parents fussed over the child, long into the night.

* * *

For the longest time after, two women, one blond, one with brown hair could be seem pushing strollers serenely though this park or the other in Dublin. Something about them, the fierce looks they gave strangers who got to close kept people away. Little Breá and Dathùil couldn't have had better or more protective mothers.

* * *

**Note: Breá and Dathùil are Gaelic for Beautiful and Handsome respectively. I figured Ghastly And Skulduggery would want Gaelic names for their children to remind them of their own childhoods.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, or Ghastly. Tiryns is my OC though. This will hopefully be the first in several adventures for Tanith and Valkyrie. Val is 24 here. Tanith is back and Remnant free. Thanks goes out to **SP** for the review. This was originally the first chapter, hence the name matching the series. Enjoy!

* * *

Tanith crouched lower, holding her sword down towards the ground. Beside her Valkyrie was tense, a bundle of nerves that had nothing to do with the roaring cyclops standing in the middle of the field. "I thought cyclopes weren't real." Valkyrie muttered.

"And who told you that, I wonder?" Tanith asked in amusement.

"Skulduggery." She replied, hanging her head down and flushing.

Tanith laughed. "You believe everything that man tells you. You fancy him, don't you?"

"I do not!" Valkyrie shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth when the cyclops turned his baleful eye in their direction.

"Oh, now you did it." Tanith said gleefully. The cyclops frowned in their direction, took a few ground-shaking steps forward, the leather armour he wore creaking slightly. Then he stopped, puzzled.

"Who's there?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Valkyrie couldn't help herself. "Nobody." She answered cheekily.

The cyclops roared and stamped his feet in frustration. "That isn't funny! I hate that story, nothing but a pack of lies. That Homer was a rotten fellow."

The women stepped out, curious. Tanith spoke. "I don't mean to be rude, but you sound English."

"Of course." The cyclops answered proudly. "Born and bred."

"But I've never seen-"

"Oh that. Right. We have to stay hidden, don't we? Live underground now so _your_ kind won't hunt us. Well, all right then, if that's how it is. Come on! Let's fight!" He roared again, brandishing the wooden club he held, but neither woman moved. His shoulders sagged. "I'm not scary enough, is that it?"

"No, not at all." Valkyrie reassured him. "But well, you seem so nice, it would be a pity to just fight you. I don't suppose you could just pay for the sheep you've eaten?

"They're my sheep now, I took them, didn't I? Just like you Light Worlders took the Earth from us."

"Well, we're really sorry about that." Valkyrie said. "But I honestly don't feel like fighting you today. Sorry."

The cyclops frowned, looking at her. A look of surprise crossed his face and his voice became gentle. "Boy problems, it it?"

"More like man problems, but yeah."

"More like skeleton problems." Tanith interjected.

"Aww, be nice to her. It's jolly rotten for a girl, I know. Got seventeen sisters myself. My name's Tiryns, by the way."

Valkyrie smiled at him. "A pleasure to meet you, Tiryns." She held out her hand and he shook it, his massive hand gently engulfing hers.

"I'm sorry about the sheep. Truth is, we cyclopes have no money. But we are strong. You think they want some work done in exchange? I'm good with my hands." They all agreed that was a fine idea, and luckily the farmer was a sorcerer, so he didn't mind the sheep at all when he heard how it was and happily took Tiryns on to work for a few days.

* * *

That night at her apartment Tanith polished her sword while Valkyrie watched videos on her mobile. Tanith smiled when she heard the Bee Gees come on singing 'How Can You Mend a Broken Heart', but looked up at Valkyrie's sigh.

"You know, maybe that isn't the best song for you to hear right now." She pointed out gently.

"Oh it isn't the song, it's the suits."

"Ah. He doesn't even know, does he?"

"No! And you're not to say anything either."

"I wouldn't. Seriously, we're sisters, remember? I just want to kill him for not noticing you is all." The women laughed.

"He would look really good in the turtleneck and sports jacket though. How come men don't dress like that anymore?" Valkyrie grumbled.

"Some do. I like how Ghastly dresses."

"You like _everything_ about Ghastly."

"True."

"You think he's serious?"

"I hope so, but he hasn't said anything yet. You know, he could put in a word with Skulduggery."

"God, no. Skulduggery would just use it as one more thing to tease me about and annoy me with."

"I could have him see how Skulduggery feels then."

"Maybe. No, I don't want to know. Ever since I saw him dance with China-"

"China's the village bicycle, everyone's had a ride."

"Tanith!"

"What it's true. Don't tell me she hasn't come on to you, she did it to me as well."

"Gross. But yeah, she did."

"See? I wouldn't let it worry you then. Even if it did happen, he's not with her now. I'll just bet he's waiting for you to make the first move."

"I did. When we were in the Sanctuary fighting yet another bad guy. I told him I loved him, and he said he could walk away from his feelings."

"Cor! That's cold. What did you say?"

"I just laughed, what else could I do?"

"Good point. But when he and Ghastly get back from their own mission I want you to say something, little sister. You're twenty four now. You're far old enough to tell a man how you feel about him."

Valkyrie sighed. "Maybe. I just don't want to loose him as a friend, you know? That and I'm afraid that if he rejects me I'll shoot him with his own gun."

Tanith smiled. "Well, whatever you decide I'm fine with. Now how about switching that depressing thing off and going for Chinese with me?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Well, there it is, hope you liked it. It was supposed to be a battle, but Tiryns really is a sweet cyclops, sheep-nicking habits aside.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Craic**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Valkyrie, or Skulduggery. Prolix Loquacious and Erin are my OCs. By the way, I'm American, I just find annoying American characters hysterically funny. Thanks to **SP** for the review!

* * *

Tanith and Valkyrie struggled against the ropes uselessly. They had endured a lot of torture but this was the worst. The device of there pain was perfectly insidious, a computer sat across from them, looping an endless track of Enya's 'Orinoco Flow (Sail Away)'.

Valkyrie sagged. "I used to love that song, I used to love Enya. I used to love Ireland. But now I hate all three. Do you know why? Because if there was no Ireland, there'd be no Enya, and with no Enya, no song. I want to cry now, I really do."

Their captor, Erin go Bragh (no seriously, that was his Taken Name) entered the room. He spoke, his overly done Irish accent grating on them. "Well, have you fine colleens realized yet that I mean you no harm? I just want a friendly craic t'is all."

Valkyrie gritted her teeth. "Erin? You have to shut off the music, and let us go. You are not going to convince anyone you're Irish no matter what you do to them. First off, you pronounce it, Éirinn go Brách, and it is a phrase not a name, you stupid American."

Erin's head jerked back. He turned off the computer and his accent disappeared, replaced by one Valkyrie couldn't quite place. "Fine. You want to play hardball, we'll play hard ball. NOBODY over here accepts me. Nobody can understand I _feel_ Irish, I don't care if I wasn't born with a drop of Irish blood! I am Irish, in my spirit."

He thumped his chest, pausing for dramatic effect. Tanith snorted. "Why can't the nice, normal Americans ever visit? You've got a country full of them. No, they only send you barking mad gits over here."

"I am not a whatever you called me." He screeched.

"It means 'idiot' idiot." Valkyrie sneered.

Erin glared down at her. "That's a fine way to talk to an Irishman."

"American."

"Irishman." He insisted, his accent returning in full force.

Valkyrie sighed. "Fine, Irishman. As a good Irish lad let's say you untie us, and well have that lovely craic over a spot of tea, hmm?" Erin, fool that he was, untied them. The last thing he saw before the blackness took him was Valkyrie's fist headed for his face.

* * *

The two women walked back to civilization over abandoned railroad tracks. "You know, maybe we shouldn't have tied him up like that. What if nobody finds him?" Tanith asked.

"Oh, he'll be found all right. Not too many people know this, but Skulduggery has a twin brother who loves to talk ever more than he does. Right about now he and Erin are having a lovely craic."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment sis, I like it."

* * *

Meanwhile, having been left tied to the chair, Erin wanted to die. Skulduggery's twin Prolix Loquacious did talk more than him. Lord, how he talked. In fact he never shut up. Ever. He was delighted when Erin's feeble squeaks and gibbers stopped interrupting him and just talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. Then he talked some more of course.

* * *

**I HAD to give Skulduggery a twin brother who talks more than him. Isn't he awesome? He'd annoy even Skulduggery, who never mentioned him because he never stops talking. Ever.**


End file.
